harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
This title was release as a Wii game in the PAL regions after the Gamecube version was cancelled. This title features many new characters, many of these characters having been based on characters throughout the series. Gameplay In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, players are enlisted by the Harvest Sprites to awaken the Harvest Goddess, who has turned herself to stone out of melancholy at the townspeople's disregard. The player's goal is to collect notes, so that they can resurrect the Harvest Goddess. Your rival, named Jamie, is always telling you that she (or he) will be the one to resurrect the Goddess, though in the end, it is the player. While the sprites say that 100 notes are needed to free the Goddess, at least 50 notes will free her. The player can still try to collect the last 50 notes. The Wii version adds motion-sensitive controls for actions such as fishing, mining and foraging but removes the option to play as a female character. In Magical Melody for the Gamecube, there are 10 people of each gender you can choose from to marry, not including your rival. In this game you have a rival, who is always the opposite gender of you. If you end up marring him/her, your game ends upon the marriage. Playable Characters In HM:MM the player can choose to play as a boy or girl. In the Wii version this option was removed.The player will then meet the mayor who asks your name. at this time you can name your character. Marriage You can marry any of the 11 opposite gendered characters provided for each gender. Bachelorettes *[[Ann_(MM)|'Ann']] - The daughter of the Junk Shop owner. She loves inventions. You can often find her in the caves. *[[Dia_(MM)|'Dia']] - a recluse living at the Sanatorium to recover from emotional surgery from the divorce of her parents. She seems to be very shy or upset. *[[Ellen_(MM)|'Ellen']] - a sweet and kind girl who works at the Blue Sky Ranch, daughter of Hank and cousin of Blue. She is very interested in animals and cooking. *'Eve' - A beautiful belle that works at the Moonlight Cafe. She walks around the lake, beach and the village. *[[Gina_(MM)|'Gina']] - a nurse at the Clinic and the Sanatorium, and Dia's attendant. *[[Gwen_(MM)|'Gwen']] - An attractive girl at Perch Inn. She loves animals and riding horses. She's Woody's granddaughter. *[[Katie_(MM)|'Katie']] - A waitress at Café Callaway. She loves making candy and dreams of baking cakes. *[[Lyla_(MM)|'Lyla']] - a cheerful socialite who owns the "Hearty♥Lyla," a gift shop. *[[Maria_(MM)|'Maria']] - The mayor's daughter who runs the library. She's neat and serious and can be found at the Square. *[[Nina_(MM)|'Nina']] - Sweet little Nina lends a hand with plants at the Spring Farm. Fresh flowers are her favorites. *[[Jamie (MM)|'Jamie']] (secret) - a stubborn farmer who is your rival to save the Harvest Goddess. She is ill-tempered and rude but eventually finds her way. Bachelors *[[Alex_(MM)|'Alex']] - A doctor at the Clinic. If he's not at the Clinic, he can be found at the lake. *[[Basil_(MM)|'Basil']] - A wandering plant hunter. He loves nature. He can be found in the caves and at the lake. *[[Blue_(MM)|'Blue']] - Ellen's cousin who works at the Blue Sky Ranch. He's very hard working and toils in the pastures. *[[Bob_(MM)|'Bob']] - A young man who does deliveries. He helps out at the Blue Sky Ranch and mines in the caves. *[[Carl_(MM)|'Carl']] - A laid-back young man who works at the cafe. Running a lovely cafe has been his dream. *[[Dan_(MM)|'Dan']] - A young man who came from the south. He lives to have fun. *[[Joe_(MM)|'Joe']] - If Joe isn't working as an apprentice for Woody, he's usually prowling around streams with a fishing rod. *[[Kurt_(MM)|'Kurt']] - Quiet and thoughtful, Kurt works hard as Woody's apprentice. He often explores caves on his days off. *[[Louis_(MM)|'Louis']] - He lives in the Junk Shop. He's a scholarly-type inventor. You'll also see him exploring caves. *[[Ray_(MM)|'Ray']] - A young man who truly loves fishing. He goes to all the fishing spots. *[[Jamie_(MM)|'Jamie']] (secret) - a stubborn farmer who is your rival to save the Harvest Goddess. He is ill-tempered and rude but eventually finds his way. See Also * Magical Melody Locations * Magical Melody Requirements for Marriage * Magical Melody Characters * Magical Melody Animals * Magical Melody Festivals Category:Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube Category:Nintendo Wii